i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kyosuke Momoi/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = The deadline finished~!! Bathump! Premonition of love! |Idolizing = I've yet to earn the right to be called 'Momoi-sensei'~! |Reg1 = I'm Kyosuke Momoi~ I often trip on my own feet, you know~ |Reg2 = Uuu… the deadline is soon…. I won't make it in time. |Reg3 = It's the deadline, the deadline's coming up~ Halp mee~It's not a typo he really says it wrong "tashukete" instead of "tasukete". |Reg4 = Ehehe…the quality of this figurine is great~ |Reg5 = Fuoo! The new game arrived!! |Reg6 = Tora-chan isn't here again~ |Reg7 = Akki is feeling sad! Hawawa... I have to comfort him! |Reg8 = Kya! Shikitty! Y-you shouldn't look! |Reg9 = Hikarun's feminine behaviour is beautiful~ |Reg10 = Rakkun is sometimes malicious, but there are times when he's friendly too~ |Reg11 = I'll use Mio-chan's story as material for a fantasy manga! |Event1 = Hawawa~! There's an event going on! I wanna take part on it with all my energy!! |Reg12= Airu-san looks like he came out of a manga! My otaku heart is throbbing! |Event2= Good job with the event! I had so much fun! Thank you~! |Morning = G'morning~ I'll eat bread and go to school! |Afternoon = I'm hungry~ My HP is flashing red...! |Evening = Good work! I’m going home quickly, I have to send in my manuscript~! |Night = Good night. I hope we can be together tomorrow too... |Download = I need to work on my manuscript while waiting~! |Story = I'm lost on what story to read~ |Main1 = I want you to choose your favorite chapter. |Main2 = Will you read this story? |Love1 = Hawawa! Love….I'm a little interested in it too…. |Love2 = I'm not accustomed to this kind of thing, but if it's you… |Shop = This is the rumored shop! |Purchase = The tension is rising~ |Friend = You can also see your friend's information~ |Other = Do you want to try? It seems you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = Let's go together! Uwaah! |Skill1A = To-toryaah! |Skill1B = Whoa, whoa, whoa! |Skill1C = Don't trip over~! |Clear1 = I didn't fall until the end! |Affection1 = I want to draw your story... |Start2 = Let's hold hands so I won't trip! |Skill2A = B-bring it on! |Skill2B = I can still go~ |Skill2C = Turning around and jumping~! |Clear2 = I'm already at my limit... |Affection2 = Um... Thanks for always taking care of me! |Start3 = T-this is before the deadline but...I'll give it my best....! |Skill3A = I might have gotten a new idea! |Skill3B = I'm not afraid of the deadline! |Skill3C = Let's hold hands and dance together! |Clear3 = Next time I will work hard for the deadline. |Affection3 = Ehehe. I'm incredibly happy. |Skill4A = I'm starting to have fun! |Skill4B = My motivation! |Skill4C = Let's sing together. |Skill5A = Pew! Over there! |Skill5B = ArS won't lose! |Skill5C = I'll show you what a serious otaku is! |Skill6A = ArS has gotten serious! |Skill6B = Let's go together! |Skill6C = HAWAWA! Safe! |Skill7A = ArS Pink! It's not a dream! |Skill7B = Tora-chan! Leave it to me! |Skill7C = Pink-colored leader Momoi-kun! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipReg12 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Kyosuke Momoi/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Kyosuke Momoi/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Kyosuke Momoi/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Lines